


I Want Candy

by romanticalgirl



Series: Want Some Candy, Little Girl? [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Band Candy had gone a little bit (a lot) differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

The shadowy figure slipped silently through the darkness. Upon reaching it's intended destination, the figure slid the bag from its shoulder. A quick use of tools and the door to the warehouse opened. No one was the wiser as the door was pulled closed and the musty blackness consumed it.

The figure hurried purposefully to a small office, deep in the heart of the building. Removing the intended items from the hiding place behind the desk, the figure left as quickly and as quietly as it had come. It had what it wanted.

And Sunnydale was never going to be the same.

 

*****  
Willow woke with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open and her heartbeat quickened. She was in a dark room, tied to a chair. Her head felt woozy, the aftereffects of whatever had been in her drink at the Bronze slowly wearing off. Timidly, she called out, "Is anyone there?"

"Yeah."

She didn't recognize the voice. "Who…who are you? Where am I? What do you…?"

He cut her off. "Full of questions, ain't ya ducks? But I forget, you're the brainy one."

Something was familiar here. She just couldn't place it with all of the cotton swirling in her mind. "Where's Buffy?"

"I'm not innerested in Buffy."

Pieces started to fall into place. Okay. First, an accent. Who did she know who had an accent? Spike. She shivered. Alone in a room with Spike was an experience she had no desire to repeat any time soon. Ethan. Giles swore he'd run off after the last visit he'd paid. So that left…Giles? "Giles?"

He switched on the light, forcing her to blink to adjust her eyes. When she could finally focus, she could tell he was smiling. "Sort uhf."

She looked at his outfit. White T-shirt, tight jeans, leather jacket. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was wearing the same outfit Buffy had described (under much duress) after defeating the sewer demon. The same outfit he wore while under the influence of the…

"Wanna bite?" He held out a bar of chocolate, still wrapped in its foil. "Quite good."

"Okay, Giles. The candy is bad. You know that."

"S'not bad, Willow. Just naughty." He walked over and knelt at her feet. Resting his chin on her knees, just below her skirt, he smiled knowingly. "I think you like naughty. If your tryst with Xander is any indication."

"Giles…"

"Not Giles." He grinned sexily. "He's asleep right now. So, my little witchy temptress, shall we play all the games Rupert won't let us?"

"I don't want to play."

His eyes grew steely. "Don't you? Lying to yourself now? Stodgy old Rupert won't admit it, but you and I both know you've 'ad the 'ots for 'im since he got here. Don't lie to me, ducks. I can see it in your eyes." He stood. She started to sigh with relief when he leaned forward, hands braced on the arms of the chair. "And he wants you too."

"I…"

"I know you're afraid of me. That's okay. I kind of like it. 'E does too. Usually he's knocked out on his ass so quick he can't fight. But he likes the power. Too much. Which is why he hides me away." Taking a bite from the candy bar, he stepped back from her. "Don't be afraid, ducks. He'd never let me 'urt you."

"Untie me."

"First you 'ave to promise not to run away. Not that you really could, but still, I want you bound - by honor if not by ropes - to stay. Promise me."

Her green eyes met his. "I promise."

He smiled and leaned in again, his face inches from hers. "No."

"But…but…"

"I'm smarter than you, ya know. So I think, in the interest of, well, me, I'll keep you right where I've got you. For a while."

"What are you going to do to me?" There was worry and fear in her eyes. But, he was pleased to note, there was excitement as well.

"Whatever I want."

 

*****  
This was not happening. Giles had to be under the influence of something other than the candy. There was no way he'd voluntarily let Ripper out. No way at all.

She looked into his eyes, knowing he was appraising her. "I doubt that. If it's true what you said about Giles not letting you hurt me. Because I think you'd like to hurt me, wouldn't you Ripper?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You tauntin' me girlie? Thinking if you piss me off enough, Giles'll come and save you?" Laughing softly, he closed the few inches between them and kissed her hard on the lips. Pulling away after just a few seconds of contact, he was thrilled to see her lean into him to maintain it. "It's not gonna be so easy, is it? You want it as bad as I do."

"No. I've never wanted Ripper. That's your mistake."

He licked her lips. "Oh really?" Picking up his glasses from a nearby table, he put them on. Smiling to himself, he looked at her in all seriousness. "I think you are just going to have to accept these consequences Willow. As much as I trust you could never lie to me, would never lie to me, I'm beginning to think your justification…"

She wanted to cry. He sounded * just* like Giles. "You're not him."

"You're wrong." Tossing the glasses to the side freed him of Giles' mannerisms. "Don't you get it, ducks? He is me. I am him. You've got a Ripper in you."

"No."

"Liar. Sweet little Willow Rosenberg couldn't have cheated on 'er boyfriend, could she? Something bad, some little voice in 'er head, had to 'ave led her astray."

Struggling against the ropes, as well as his words, Willow shook her head vehemently. "No. I don't. I don't have a Ripper in me."

Taking her shoulders in his tight grasp, he forced her to look at him. His eyes lit up as the fear entered her features. "You will."

 

*****  
He could see her pulse pounding at the base of her throat. She was frightened. Letting her go, he walked around the chair and grabbed the back. "It's too light here, ducks."

"Stop calling me that!"

He tilted the chair backwards and raised an eyebrow. "What do want me to call you? Willow? Wills? Will? Hacker? Lover? Bitch?"

Tears clouded her green eyes. "Why are doing this to me?"

"Because I can. Because he won't." He shrugged. "Come on then, Willow." He said her name slowly, emphasizing every syllable. Dragging the chair backwards, he stopped outside of the circle of light. "Your arms hurt?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He untied the rope holding her to the chair and helped her stand. "Lie down on the bed, and I'll untie you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Oh, Christ." He snarled. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look him straight on. "Because you stupid child, you have no choice. Keep pushing, and I'll push back harder than you can handle. And even your precious Giles won't be able to save you. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, trembling. "Untie me first?"

"Lie. Down."

"Please?" she begged.

Grabbing the halves of her shirt, he ripped it open. She gasped in shock and stepped back. "Lie down now. Before I get angry."

She sat on the bed quickly, her breath coming hard and fast. She lay back, uncomfortably positioned on her arms. "I'm sorry," she tried to hold back the tears, but a few drops escaped down her cheeks.

"Willow…" He lay next to her, stroking her soft cheek. "Don't cry. I don't want to have to hurt you. But you're really going to have to learn to listen to me. Now, promise you'll be good. Promise, and I'll wipe the slate clean."

"I…I promise." She shivered, scared of the man beside her. He leaned over her, his face blocking out the light. "I…I'll be good."

"Willow," his soft breath against her tears tore at her heart. Late at night, she'd imagined a moment much like this one. It was her one forbidden fantasy now that the other one - the Xander one - had come true. But in her fantasy, it was romantic and loving. This was…not.

"Gi…Ripper? Please…" She took a shuddering breath and the tears began again burning hot trails down her cheeks.

He pulled her into a hug, relieving her arms of the pressure of her body. He ran his fingers lightly over the flesh of her arms before untying the rope that bound her wrists together. His warm breath caressed her ears as he whispered. "Remember your promise?"

She nodded.

"Good." He pushed away from her and got off the bed. Gazing down, he took in the sight of her. Her tousled hair, her worried eyes, her torn shirt, the creamy expanse of breast barely covered by her lace bra, her smooth stomach… He shook his head. She was watching him now, uncertain of his next move.

Willow wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. One minute he seemed to be fine, like Giles only not quite as stuttery. Others he appeared to be on the verge of rage. She was unpleasantly reminded of Xander's hyena episode. If he started to sniff her, she was so out of here.

He walked away from the bed, not looking back at her. He stopped at the table his glasses had rested on and picked up another bar of chocolate. Willow sat up, rotating her shoulders to ease some feeling back into them. The movement caused her shirt to flap gently against her bare stomach. "You ruined my shirt."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "But it was going to get ruined anyway." He faced her again. "Take it off?"

"The ropes…?"

"Come now, put that brain of yours to work."

She nodded, resigned, and managed to wriggle the shirt over the ropes still tight on each wrist. He watched her, enjoying the swaying of her body as she wrestled with the fabric. When she was finished, he sauntered over to her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No." She wanted to cover herself. Wanted to block his eyes from seeing her exposed skin. "Not so hard."

Sitting next to her on the bed, he tentatively reached out to stroke her hair. "I can make this nice for you. I'd like to do that."

"Then stop."

"I think you need to realize it's not going to stop. I'm not going to stop until I get what I want."

"Then take it!" She shouted. "Stop torturing me. Just take what you want." She felt the sobs wrack her body, but refused to cry.

"I want you to enjoy it." He slipped his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. "I want it. He wants it. We want you to beg for it, Willow. Beg for us."

"That won't happen."

Ripper laughed, delighted. "A challenge. I do so love a challenge." He pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm going to make you beg, ducks. And if you please me, maybe I'll let Giles have a go at you as well."

Willow closed her eyes briefly. Maybe if she could just pretend…

"Look at me. No daydreaming about any of your other men, Willow. Right now, you belong to me. I don't want you to forget that." Satisfied when he could see into their deep, green depths, he began removing the ropes completely. "Have I hurt you?"

"No."

He looked at the skin, abraded from the harsh fibers. "You're lying again." His callused thumb gently stroked the sensitive skin. She hissed softly. He brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed it. "You're so delicate. But I have a sneaky suspicion that you're quite the tiger."

He administered the same care to her right wrist before placing them both above her head. Her stomach muscles tightened, thrusting her breasts forward.

The flat, soft surface of his palms stroked the underside of her arms, stopping just above her breasts. The creamy lace covered half her breast, ending just above the nipple. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you dressed up just for me. Although it was probably for Oz, wasn't it, ducks? Or Xander? I bet you enjoy tormenting him now that you're back with Oz. You've started dressing sexier. Did you realize that? Poor boy must walk around with a hard-on whenever you're near."

"Stop it."

He straightened a mocking look on his face. "Stop it? Givin' me orders?" He reached onto the floor for another bar of chocolate. Unwrapping it, he broke it into small pieces and placed them strategically on Willow's flesh. Surrounding the lingerie, he made a decision. "Nice that you've got one that 'ooks in the front. Didn't 'ave these the first time I was 16."

He unsnapped the clasp and slid the material away from her skin. They both drew in a quick breath as more of her silken skin was revealed. She as the cold air hit her bare, sensitive nipples. He for the exquisite view of the rosy flesh hardening.

"You're perfect." His words sent a rush of heat through her. He broke off more chocolate and covered her bared breasts. Placing the last piece on each nipple, he surveyed his handiwork. "A work of art."

"I really don't think that you should have any more…" her statement was cut off as his lips met her flesh around the first piece of candy. She felt him suck the chocolate off her shoulder and lost all knowledge of what she'd been about to say.

He smiled and moved to the next piece. This time, he used his tongue to angle the sweet into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of her flesh as well. He continued slowly until all that remained were to two pieces hiding the dark peaks of her nipples.

"I'm not sure what tastes better, you or the chocolate." He stood up, chuckling as she moaned a protest. "Don't worry, ducks. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled off the T-shirt slowly, enjoying her watching him. He dropped it casually to the ground before returning to the bed. "I'm getting tired of leaning sideways."

Willow drew in a quick breath as he straddled her thighs. She pressed her legs together, hoping he couldn't feel the heat rising from her. Even if he wasn't quite Giles, the tortuous sensation of his tongue against her flesh was incredibly erotic. And it seemed, no matter how much she told herself she was not to get excited, her body refused to listen.

"I'm getting 'ungry, Willow. You goin' to feed me?"

She arched up to meet his lips as they enveloped the candy and her nipple. She whimpered as, for the first time, he nibbled against her skin. Finishing up with the right side, he smiled down at her. Try as she might to hate this, she was very obviously enjoying herself.

She tried breathing. She tried multiplication tables. She tried thinking of Principal Snyder. Okay. That one seemed to work. Her heartbeat slowed and the ache between her clenched thighs seemed to subside somewhat.

Sensing her distance, Ripper decided to up the ante. Leaning forward, pressing his body to her, he proceeded to lick the chocolate and her nipple, never letting the candy leave her breast.

Willow didn't even notice the assault his mouth, tongue and lips mounted on her body. The thought of Snyder left her mind and her entire being was focused on the hard cock pressed against her thigh. She struggled beneath him, maneuvering her body so that his hips met with hers and he pressed against the heat of her sex.

He groaned, licking up the last bits of melted sweetness. "Did you find yourself a toy, ducks? Something you want to play with?"

She nodded, longing making her incapable of speech.

He pushed himself up, disconnecting their bodies. "Not yet. I haven't made you want it yet."

"Yes…"

"No. You're makin' me say no an awful lot here, ducks." He shook his head with worry. "I'm startin' to think I should punish you." Her breathing sped up, causing him to laugh out loud. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Tell me the truth?"

"I want you to touch me."

He reached out and flicked her nipple. She jumped as the heat surged through her, unsure if it was from pleasure or pain. "Like that?"

"Anyway you like."

His eyes glittered with mirth. "All right, ducks. You're learning." He got off the bed and took off his jeans. He stood in front of her, completely naked, watching her reaction closely.

She'd never seen a naked man before. Well, a real one. Xander, when they were six, didn't count. Giles' body was firm and hard. She'd never have expected it under all those layers of clothes. His muscles were well-defined. Especially one muscle in particular. She barely held in her nervous giggle. His penis was fully erect, flushed red and she could see the blood pulsing in its length. "Can I touch you?"

"Not yet. Stand up?"

She quickly obliged him, scrambling off the bed. He walked over to her and slid his fingers under the waistband of her skirt. She removed the bra hanging loosely on her shoulders as he slowly lowered the fabric.

He inhaled her scent. After her skirt was on the floor, he raised his hands to repeat the process with her satin panties. Now, who were these for? Angered at the thought of her dressing for anyone else, he thrust a hard finger under the material between her thighs. Mercilessly, he pinched her clit.

"Ow!" She tried to back away, but he held her by the satin. "That hurt."

"Good." He pulled the panties down, ripping them in the process. "Guess Xander and Oz won't be seeing those?"

"I…"

"Shut up, ducks." He pushed her, and her legs, still entwined in her skirt, tangled. She fell hard to the ground, wincing as her bare bottom made contact with the cement floor. Grabbing her knees, he parted her legs to look at her. The hard nub of her clitoris was bright red from his attack. Her lips were red as well and glistened with her juices. "I guess I was right. You'll enjoy it no matter who it is."

She slapped him. "How dare you!"

He grabbed her hand as she made another attempt. "You'll find I dare a lot of things." He changed his hold on her and managed to grab her by the waist. Tossing her onto the bed, he picked up the ropes again. "As a matter of fact, there's very little I don't dare. Perhaps I'll teach you some of the lessons Ethan taught me."

 

*****  
Her heart was like a wild bird trapped in a cage. He looked furious enough to really hurt her. She was scared now, scared that he was going to hurt her badly. But, she was ashamed to admit even to herself, she was also wildly excited. This passion in him - the passion Ripper gave him - was out of control. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry. You don't know the meaning of sorry. Yet." He captured her wrist and wrapped the rope tightly around it. "I was gonna be nice. I was gonna play nice because Giles likes you. But now, I could give a fuck about Giles. Next time 'e sees ya, 'es not gonna recognize ya."

He secured her to the bedposts by her wrists and her ankles. She lay spread-eagled, her wet sex exposed to him. He reached under the bed and brought up a pillow. Placing it under her bottom, he allowed himself even easier access to her.

"I'm gonna make you beg for release, ducks. Make you beg for me." Staring up into her frightened eyes, he smiled cruelly. "Make sure you get the name right."

He rubbed the soft red curls in the vee of her legs. They felt like down, so soft. With just the slightest pressure, he slipped his finger lower. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he removed his hand.

"Say it."

"Giles?"

"Say it. Say it right." He pinched her clit again causing her to shriek.

A flash flood of pain enveloped her lower body. "R…R…ipper."

"That's right. You'll do well to remember it." Leaning down, he looked at her clit, now red and swollen. "You get a reward for that, ducks."

She braced herself for the next pinch. She didn't want to cry out again. Didn't want to give him the pleasure. Clenching her hands into fists, she waited.

He watcher her casually. Her body's preparation against him nothing short of amusing. Ready for pain, the pleasure was going to be an even bigger shock. Good. He took a deep breath and brushed the tip of his tongue against her abused clitoris.

So intent on not reacting to pain, she almost didn't realize he'd touched her. He applied the light pressure again. She sighed, letting her body relax both physically and mentally. Again his tongue stroked her.

"Oh."

Again.

"Oh."

Faster.

"Ooh."

Harder.

"Oh, Ripper." Willow was awash in warmth. She couldn't decide which brought more pleasure - the tip of his tongue when it teased her or the full force of it stroking the hard nub. "Yes."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Sliding his hand underneath her smooth ass, he lifted her to his mouth. He tasted every inch of her - her throbbing clit, the slick wet outer folds, the soft pink lips of her vagina, and finally the warm slickness of her channel.

All she could do was moan as his tongue tortured her. She struggled against the ropes that held her, trying to get closer to him. Feeling her grinding against him, he decided to show her a little mercy. Focusing his tongue on her clit, he slid one finger inside her. The muscles of her vagina tightened around the invader, drawing him further inside her.

"Impatient, aren't you?" He pulled away to stare at her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open to help her breathe. "I thought you were determined not to enjoy this, ducks?"

"You…you…" She braced her feet against the post and scooted her body closer to him. "You want me to beg, right?"

"Oh yes, I think I'd like that a lot."

"Please?" She whispered.

"Please, eh?" He moved his thumb to her clit and slid another finger inside her. "See what happens when you're a good girl?"

Her hips matched the rhythm of his stroking easily, trying to force him deeper. "C'mon Ripper, please?" She took huge gulps of air, as his thrusting grew more rapid. "Please?"

He continued to look at her, the sight of her body, glistening with sweat causing his already aching cock to throb. Reaching over with his hand, he tweaked her nipple in the same manner he had used earlier to attack the area he was currently caressing. "Say it again. Nicely?"

"Please, Ripper? Oh please."

He broke all contact with her, delighting in the soft whimpers of frustration. He could tell she was close to the breaking point, the bondage allowing her to last longer - to strain against the ropes to hold off her release.

"Awright, ducks. Since you ask so nicely." He got to his knees and rearranged the pillow beneath her. "Are you ready for me?"

She thrust forward, just brushing against the length of him. The heat from her broke his resolve to torture her some more.

"Okay, Willow. You can close your eyes now." He thrust hard into her, holding her hips tightly. He felt her maidenhead break and laughed. "Oh sweets, what will your dear Oz say?"

Pressing against the headboard, she pushed him deeper inside her. "Don't care."

"Good answer." Her raised body, combined with the ropes, held her off the bed enough that a simple rocking motion sent him deep inside her. Her tight channel squeezed his shaft and it took all of his control not to explode.

"G…Giles," she moaned.

He pulled out of her, infuriated. When she continued pushing towards him, he slapped the soft wet flesh of her sex.

"Oh!"

"Big mistake." He climbed off the bed and untied her. Flipping her over, his anger giving him power and detachment, he forced her onto the floor on her hands and knees. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry." She could barely breath. She'd been so close, almost able to let go when he'd released her. In her impassioned state, she wasn't quite sure what she'd done to make him so angry.

"You're not." He picked up his belt and snapped it against the soft flesh of her ass. "You want him, don't you? You want this to all be for him. But it's not. It's for me and you'll realize that soon enough."

The belt connected again and she squirmed, trying to get away. "I'm sorry."

He aimed and let the leather hit her pussy. "Not yet, you aren't."

She felt wetness slide down her thigh. Was she bleeding? Was he really going to hurt her? With a trembling hand, she touched the wetness and brought it into her vision. Maybe if he saw the blood he'd stop?

The milky white liquid on her finger surprised her. He knelt in front of her, his cock poised in front of her mouth. "Surprised? Didn't think you'd like pain, did ya? Makes you want to cum, dunnit?"

The fire burning between her legs was her only motivation. Something - someone - had to put out the fire soon or she was going to pass out. Licking the substance off her finger, she smiled up at him. "You make me want to cum, Ripper." She leaned forward and took the engorged head of his cock into her mouth.

"No." He lightly slapped her upper lip. "Giles doesn't get to cum, ducks. That's 'is punishment." He pushed her down to the cold cement. "But you, I want you to know I made it 'appen. Not 'im."

He straddled her and lowered his lips to her hot pussy. "I'm going to feed on you Willow. Just like a vampire."

Her hips bucked as his tongue touched her. Ignoring his warning, she pulled him to her, taking his cock deep in her throat. Her warm mouth surrounded him and he moaned against her. She moved up and down his shaft, stroking him from base to tip. His hips took up her rhythm, unable to resist the feel of her, even to punish himself. In response, she spread her legs wider, opening herself up to his ministrations.

They fed off each other until Willow felt his cock grow taut. Wrapping her arms around him, she trailed her fingernails across the back of his thighs. He shuddered in response. Digging her nails deeper, she repeated the gesture, making him groan and thrust even harder. Willow pressed her tongue hard against the vein on the underside of his cock.

Ripper pulled away from her, his face wet from her juices. "You ain't playin' fair, ducks."

She moved her head so only the sensitive tip was between her lips. Her eyes danced with pleasure as she softly drew his long member back inside.

"Enough!" He pulled away, carefully disentangling himself from her. "If we're not gonna play fair, we'll do it properly."

She pulled herself into a sitting position, her legs too weak to stand. He gathered her into his arms and placed her on the bed. "Ripper?"

"Ssh, ducks. Not now." He lay her back, his hand gently massaging her aching breast as his lips found hers.

He kissed her briefly then smiled. "Guess Rupert gets his moment after all."

"I…"

He shook his head to quiet her. "No." He positioned himself between her legs, "Let the beast rest, hmm?"

She wrapped her legs around him, trying to guide him inside her. "I wouldn't mind a *little * of the beast sticking around."

He groaned his surrender and quickly plunged inside her. She gasped as he filled her. "Ooh…" Her legs tightened around him, and she lifted her hips off the bed allowing him smoother and deeper access.

He whispered her name with each thrust, barely able to speak at the last when she moaned softly and the warm wash of her orgasm surrounded him. He closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss her harshly as his world exploded inside her.

 

*****  
Willow was freezing. Her entire body was cold and she couldn't help but shiver. Suddenly a warm hand slid across her stomach and pulled her closer. The flood of memories brought her out of her light sleep with a start. "Oh God."

She felt naked. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly. She was naked. She scooted away from the arm holding her and sat on the edge of the bed. Her movements woke the bed's other occupant. "Wha…?"

"Oh God." She scrambled for her clothes, pulling them on as quickly as she could. She would not look at him. She would not look at him lying there naked on the bed. She would not look at him lying there naked on the bed where they had just had…

"Willow?"

She backed up a couple of steps holding the two halves of her shirt together. "Hi. I have to go."

"I…I…" He pulled the sheet over him, hiding his body from her view. "I say, uhm, this is uh, uh, er, I owe you a…an ap…"

"No. Because this didn't happen. I'm gonna go and this wasn't real." She nodded rapidly.

"I am so…sorry. I…"

She nodded some more, walking backward toward what she hoped was the door. She didn't even know where she was. "It's okay. It…" She stopped as she heard the sound of breaking glass. The memory of Ripper casually tossing them aside just hours ago flashed through her mind. "Oops."

"Were those my glasses?"

She nodded some more, turned and fled the room.

 

*****  
Giles lay back on the bed, letting the night's events wash over him. Her soft voice was like music in his ears, "I never wanted Ripper. That's your mistake."

He closed his eyes and let himself hope.


End file.
